1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooking aid and the method of using the same for cooking in a standard oven. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooking blanket and lifter for a turkey or other fowl or food to aid in cooking as well as lifting the fowl or other food out of a cooking pan. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a blanket and lifter which is formed of foil.
2. Background Information
A variety of methods are known for cooking turkeys and other relatively large fowl. One method recommends cooking the turkey in an oven uncovered while basting the turkey frequently. Many cooks add blankets such as foil to help retain the heat and moisture in the turkey. Pan liners are also available for cooking turkeys to minimize the mess which typically results to the baking pan. In addition, a lifter may be used within the roasting pan so that the turkey roasted thereon may be lifted out of the pan in one piece. However, such lifters are typically not easy to use. The lifting process often leaves messy fluids on the counter and floor. Thus, there is a need in the art for a lifter and blanket which is inexpensive, easy to use and eliminates various problems with the prior art.